


Profumo degli alberi in fiore

by TatsuEigo



Series: Cow-t 7 [11]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Nick autore: TatsuEigoFandom: Prince of TennisTitolo: Profumo degli alberi in fiorePersonaggi: Noah Dorgias, J.J. DorgiasPairing: nessunoGenere: GenericoAvvisi: nessunoRating: verdeParole: 403Prompt: Primavera





	

L'aereo era quasi in fase di decollo: Noah era seduto vicino al finestrino, il viso era rivolto verso di esso e le persone che non sapevano della sua cecità potevano pensare che stesse osservando l'aeroporto, ma non era così. Vicino a lui era seduto il fratello J. J. che teneva una mano sulla sua e a sentire dal fruscio che percepiva, stava sicuramente leggendo qualcosa.

"Mi fa piacere che abbiamo questa opportunità: sono curioso di sentire il profumo dei ciliegi in fiore di cui tutti parlano." Commentò il più piccolo di punto in bianco, mentre l'altro gli allacciava la cintura di sicurezza.  
"Presto avrai l'onore di sentirne il vero profumo e toccarli, Noah. Dove staremo dovrebbe esserci un viale intero di sakura in fiore." Di solito J. J. con gli altri era sempre molto stronzo e duro, ma con il fratello era tutta un'altra questione.   
"Ah, non vedo davvero l'ora." Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del maggiore con un sorriso, chiudendo gli occhi che in ogni caso non gli permettevano di vedere alcunché.

Quando finalmente scesero dall'aereo, l'aria primaverile giapponese si respirava subito nell'aria: mentre si faceva guidare dal fratello, Noah stava attento a ciò che sentiva attorno a sé e soprattutto ai vari profumi. Salì sul taxi aiutato, restando così in silenzio finché non arrivarono in hotel, dotato di ascensore per fortuna, anche se non gli dispiaceva poi così tanto camminare: era un modo per accertarsi che la cecità non lo indisponeva più del dovuto, ecco. Lasciarono le cose nella stanza, uscendo subito a fare un giro, arrivando ben presto al viale di sakura in fiore: il profumo che permeava quello spazio era davvero molto gradevole e quando J. J. raccolse un sakura per fargli sentire il profumo, Noah sorrise e lo avvicinò delicatamente al naso.   
Era così particolare quella fragranza, eppure gli piaceva un sacco e non era affatto nauseabonda, ma delicata e Noah era proprio così che se l'era immaginata. 

"Quanto pagherei per poter vedere lo spettacolo sotto cui siamo in questo preciso istante." 

Disse con un lieve sospiro, aprendo la mano e lasciando che il vento facesse svolazzare via quel fiore, insieme ad altri che erano presenti sul terreno su cui stavano camminando. Rimpiangeva i tempi in cui la vista era ottima, in cui poteva giocare i doppi con il fratellone... La vita invece aveva deciso di togliergli tutto quello e di lasciarlo in un mondo grigio o nero.


End file.
